1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical instrument warmer and more particularly pertains to providing a covering for warming brass and woodwind type musical instruments in cold weather and further allowing playing of the instruments when covered by the musical instrument warmer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of musical instrument heating is known in the prior art. More specifically, musical instrument heating heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of warming an idle instrument are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,563 to Smith discloses a universal support apparatus for heating and supporting of a musical instrument. The Smith invention is structured to support one or more musical instruments and prevent damage thereto. The Smith invention will provide gentle heating during non-usage of the musical instrument that is supported on the mounting peg of a rotating base. U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,735 to Smith discloses a heated rotatable musical instrument stand. This Smith invention is also structured to support one or more musical instruments on a stand that includes a plurality of mounting stations. A platform and base have a heating chamber therebetween, with the base supporting the mounting stations. U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,865 to Oakes discloses an electrically heated musical instrument stand. The Oakes invention is an adjustable stand for supporting a single instrument during breaks or pauses during a performance. An thermostatically controlled heater is mounted atop an instrument support stem of the Oakes stand. Thus, although the two Smith inventions and the Oakes invention may be used to warm a brass and woodwind instrument, the devices are not portable and capable of warming the instrument during playing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,755 to Peterson discloses a heating attachment for a musical instrument. The heating attachment, of Peterson, is for the mouthpiece of a musical wind instrument. The attachment has a sleeve and is used during outdoor playing of the instrument. Though Peterson addressed the problem of providing a warmed mouth piece, this prior art reference does not warm the body and bell of the instrument during playing and hence fails in maintaining the temperature of the instrument during normal playing time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,683 to West discloses a stethoscope warmer. The West invention is a portable stethoscope warming device that incorporates an exothermic reaction heating element. The device comprises a first pouch member adapted to be used with both diaphragm type and bell type stethoscopes. The device has a second pouch member containing a chemical packet. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 281,100 to Fluckiger discloses a portable electric heater. This invention is an ornamental design. The invention of West warms a idle stethoscopes by using a chemical reaction to provide exothermic heat in a small pouch. This heating device is totally unlike the heating elements of the present invention. Thus, there exist a need in the art for a musical instrument warmer which is portable, easy to construct and usable during playing of the instrument.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe musical instrument warmer that allows the brass and woodwind class of musical instruments to be easily played in freezing temperature when covered by a device having a heating element positioned between the layers of the fabric.
In this respect, the musical instrument warmer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a covering for warming brass and woodwind type musical instruments in cold weather and further allowing playing of the instruments when covered by the musical instrument warmer.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved musical instrument warmer which can be used for as covering for warming brass and woodwind type musical instruments in cold weather and further allowing playing of the instruments when covered by the musical instrument warmer. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.